


Green Checkers

by rowanwhitetorn (onceuponahundred)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/rowanwhitetorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i walked into this restaurant and you thought i was your blind date and i just kind of went with it because i don’t want to eat alone” au </p><p>(i kind of did the opposite)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Checkers

Walking into the restaurant, Aelin glances around the room searching for her blind date. Her cousin, Aedion, had convinced her to go out with one of his friends, claiming that she spent too much time reading romance novels when instead she should be out, experiencing a love story of her own.

Aelin had only agreed to her cousin’s wish in an effort to get him to stop bugging her about it and leave her to read in peace. So now here she was searching for someone in a green checkered shirt. She tucks a piece of her shoulder length hair behind her ear before continuing to search for her so called date.

Spotting a man sitting alone wearing a green checkered shirt, Aelin makes her way over to him. She stops by his table, clearing her throat and making him look up at her before she says, “So I’m assuming you’re Aedion’s friend and he somehow convinced you to go on a date with his nerdy cousin. If you don’t want to, I totally understand and we can just tell him it didn’t work out between us.”

Stopping her spiel, Aelin looks over the guy sitting before and her eyes widen when she takes in the sight of the gorgeous guy in front of her. He had a tanned face with deep green eyes framed with curling brown hair. His nose was strong and straight, offset by his full pink lips. To Aelin he looked exactly like how she imagined all the heroes in her books.

He was staring at her, his eyes thoughtful as he seemed to make a decision. Aelin blushes against her intense gaze, tilting her head downward as to not meet his eyes. When he speaks his voice is deep and Aelin can feel it rumble in the pit of her stomach. Her knees buckle, threatening to give out in the presence of such a beautiful person.

“I would feel bad about lying to Aedion, so why don’t you sit down and we enjoy a wonderful dinner together?”

His smile is bright and Aelin can’t help but return it weakly. She nods her head slowly and he stands up walking around to the other side of the table to pull out her chair. Aelin sinks into her seat, grateful to not be standing up anymore.

The guy takes his seat once again, smiling warmly at her before sticking his hand out and saying, “I’m Rowan.”

Aelin sips her hand into his softly whispering, “Aelin. So how exactly do you know my idiot of a cousin?”

For a second Aelin thinks she sees a flash of panic on Rowan’s face before it disappears, replaced with a mask of calm. She shakes her head, telling herself she probably just imagined it.

“How does anyone know Aedion really? We met doing this and that. He’s always talking about you.”

A fond smile stretches across Aelin’s face at the thought of her dork cousin and how much she loved him. She chuckles softly saying, “That’s Aedion for you. We grew up together so we are really close.”

“I can tell he really loves you. Enough about him though, tell me about yourself. A gorgeous girl like yourself must have a lot of stories.”

Aelin’s cheeks redden and she starts to play with her napkin, avoiding Rowan’s gaze. Her mind was stuck on his gorgeous comment and she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I actually don’t go out that much, so no stories to share. Aedion had to bribe me with books to get me to agree to this.”

Rowan’s smile seemed to be doing something to Aelin. She tries to quell the butterflies in her stomach, but with his pine green gaze on her that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon.

“A literature nerd? You’re lucky because I happen to love discussing books. What’s your favorite novel?”

Aelin grins, happy to have a topic she could talk about for hours. She launches into a discussion about all the books she’s read and loved. Rowan butts in occasionally with a valid argument that the two of them bicker over.

An hour goes by and they’re on dessert discussing the Game of Thrones books vs t.v show, when Aelin’s phone chimes. She glances at it, seeing that Aedion had texted her.

‘How’s it going? You having fun?’

A smile on her face, Aelin quickly replies, ‘Yes, Rowan is great!’

When Aedion next replies, Aelin’s heart sinks and she looks at the man sitting across from her.

‘Who’s Rowan? You were supposed to meet Ren.’

Aelin’s mouth goes dry and she tells Aedion she’ll text him in a bit before putting her phone away and facing Rowan. He lets out a sigh, smile falling as he whispers, “That was Aedion, wasn’t it? Before you get mad I can explain.”

Narrowing her eyes, Aelin crosses her arms over her chest before nodding, wanting to hear what Rowan would come up with. He sighs softly again, running a hand through his hair which in Aelin’s opinion makes him look even more unfairly attractive.

“I didn’t plan this. You were the one who came up to me, thinking I was your blind date. I only went along with it because it’s not every day a beautiful woman wants to have dinner with you. I also just didn’t feel like dining alone.”

Shocked all Aelin can do is gape at Rowan wondering why, looking the way he did, would he be eating alone. She comes out of her shock quietly asking, “Were you going to tell me?”

“Of course! I got carried away talking to you but I swear I was going to tell you at the end of the night.” Rowan pauses a sheepish smile on his face as he nods at someone behind Aelin. “I think that’s your real blind date. He got here about half an hour ago and hasn’t left.”

Aelin spins around gaze catching on a man wearing a similarly patterned shirt as Rowan. He was on his phone head bent but she could still make out some of his features and before she knows it, Aelin has muttered, “I’m glad I saw you first, you’re a lot hotter than him.”

Realizing what she had said, Aelin’s cheeks turn red and she ducks her head, but Rowan only grins, happily asking, “You think I’m hot? Does this mean you aren’t that pissed?”

“It was kind of my fault. It wouldn’t make sense to be mad at you. Besides I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Aelin’s smile is shy but Rowan grins at her brightly and all she can think about is how this might be the best mistake she’s ever made.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
